1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magic balls and more particularly to a double layer block structure in which the blocks are capable of turning endlessly for forming one of different shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional magic ball comprises a plurality of small cubic blocks. The drawbacks of the prior magic ball are monotony, complexity, being difficult to disassemble and reassemble after use, and lack of entertainment. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel, highly entertaining double layer block structure so as to either bring more fun to users or be applicable to advertisement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a double layer block assembly comprising four single layer blocks, two first double layer blocks, two second double layer blocks, four outer stickers, and four inner stickers wherein an upper layer section of the assembly comprises two single layer blocks, two upper layers of two first double layer blocks, and two upper layers of two second double layer blocks; a lower layer section of the assembly comprises the other two single layer blocks, two lower layers of two first double layer blocks, and two lower layers of two second double layer blocks; the outer stickers are adhered to a top and a bottom surfaces of the assembly; and the inner stickers are adhered between the upper layer section and the lower layer section of the assembly so that the assembly is operative to turn about two parallel axes repeatedly. By utilizing the present invention, a variety of shapes and colorful patterns for advertisement also can be formed.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.